


Paper Mario: Ancient Art

by dorulean



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorulean/pseuds/dorulean
Summary: An idea that I’ve had for years sitting in my Google Docs lolIf you like what you read, maybe I’ll flesh it out more
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I’ve had for years sitting in my Google Docs lol
> 
> If you like what you read, maybe I’ll flesh it out more

_ Cutout Country: A beautiful but peculiar land neighboring that of the Mushroom Kingdom. From the candy-coated cities to the space station settlements, Cutout Country is a sight to behold. Perhaps the most... _ ** _mysterious_ ** _ sector of the land is Old Noosh Town; a rather archaic looking area, home to the Noosh people. _

_ The Noosh almost look like regular Mushroom Kingdom citizens, but their distinct enchanted facial markings set them apart from everyone else. But the trait that is...or _ ** _was_ ** _ most unique to the reclusive tribe was their magical abilities. Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Necromancy, you name it, all helped the Noosh people advance above everyone around them. _

_ You’re probably wondering, where did all this magic come from? The Shrine of the Noosh! The earliest artifact of the magical tribe. Every life cycle, the shrine selects new guardians to protect the 7 Ancient Relics, the source of their magic. _

_ But of course, great power comes at a cost. _

_ As you now know, The Noosh were quite powerful. 500 years ago, they also knew they were quite _ ** _powerful_ ** _ . Some believed they deserved to rule over the entire land of Cutout. Others believed their job was to simply maintain order. Some even thought they should just mind their own business. As expected, war ensued. _

_ There was one individual though. A self-proclaimed _ ** _witch_ ** _ of the Noosh. She wanted the power all to herself and no one else. She attempted to steal the relics, but the then guardians fought back. _

_ Unfortunately...the witch came prepared... _

_ With a last resort spell, the witch defeated all the guardians with a single blow. The guardians used the last of their power to scatter the relics...before fading away. The war was over. Nothing was solved. And an entire tribe was erased from the records of time. _

_ Until 500 years later... _

_ Seemingly out of nowhere, the Noosh began to rebuild their civilization. Nobody knows how they resurfaced. Nobody knows why they’re rebuilding. Nobody knows where the relics are. What we do know however, is that the lost tribe is determined to restore their former home. _


	2. Dear, Mario

It was just another day in the Mario Bros. household. Luigi was outside playing fetch with his polterpup, and Mario was checking the mail. Inside the mailbox, the red, mustachioed brother found a letter. It was small, square, pink, frilly, and dainty; perfect for a princess. A princess named Peach.

_ Dear Mario, _

_ Mushroom Kingdom University has been researching an ancient civilization from our neighboring region, Cutout Country. It’s a tribe called the Noosh. Recently, a group of students have discovered that the Noosh have strong connections with the Mushroom Kingdom, and would like to study abroad for a couple of weeks. I’m not sure if it’s dangerous or not, but all this magic and war stuff they were talking about has me worried. Would you mind going along with the students to make sure they’re safe? I’ll contact the Noosh people and arrange a place for you all to stay in advance. _

_ Love, _

_ Peach _

_ P.S. I attached one of the students to this letter _

At the bottom of the letter was small, blue, folded square of paper. The paper began to shake violently and levitate into the air. Slowly, the small paper began to unfold. It was a Toad. Blue head, white spots, butterscotch skin, and wore a solid blue button-up with black pants.

“Oh...my...GOODNESS!” he wailed in his deep but still raspy voice. “It’s you! The legendary Super Mario! Jumpman! The Bane of Bowser! It’s really you!”

“What about me?” Luigi called from behind.

“Oh, sorry,” the toad said with a little chuckle. “I didn’t forget about you, Luigi.” He adjusted his shirt and cleared his throat. “My name is Todd T! Todd for short. I have been sent by Princess Peach to escort you to Mushroom Kingdom University! Do you accept the Princess’s royal request?”

Mario paused to think for a moment. Everything escalated so fast. This wasn’t his first rodeo though, so he smiled and nodded his head up and down.

Todd jumped with joy. “Great! Let’s get moving!”

“What about me?!” Luigi offendedly asked again.

Todd rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly. “Uh, well, um, the letter only asked for Mario, and, uh, there’s only one extra room.”

“We can share a room! We already share a house!”

“There’s only one bed per room. I’d really hate to have you sleep on the cold, hard, stone floor.”

“Eh, I’ve been through worse. Sleeping on concrete might leave me a little sore, but it’ll be worth it. Or we could share a bed like we did when we were babies. You wouldn’t mind bro, would you?”

Mario refused to make eye contact.

Mario’s lack of eye contact caused Luigi’s eyes to deflate like a balloon, no, a whoopie cushion. “Oh, I get it, bro. I’ll just stay here then, in case Bowser attacks or something.” Luigi sighed and started toward the house. “C’mon, Polterpup…”

The front door shut like a softly, and Mario and Todd were left with the awkward air of Luigi’s sadness. “Yikes,” Todd said. “I didn’t mean to hurt the poor guys feelings, but I gotta stick to the script, y’know? Anyway, let’s get going!”

—-

The journey to the Mushroom Kingdom was short since Mario lived just on the outskirts. Todd lead Mario through the town, around the castle, and to his university. They stopped at the entrance of a grand, 4-story building. 

“Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom University!” Todd sang. “This building right here is the busiest building on the whole campus. It’s where the students mainly hang out. You can get some good food here too. All my friends say the food is gross, but I think it’s pretty alright.”

“Oh, my stars! It’s Super Mario!” said a purple Luma.

“You’re right! It’s him!” a nearby Monty Mole agreed.

Quickly, a small crowd formed around the hero in red. Hands extended to Mario’s overalls and began to tug him back and forth. 

“Autograph my shell, Mr. Mario!”

“Hey! Can you shout me out on ShroomTube?! I’m almost at 500 subs!”

“Adopt my babies, Mario!”

Todd had enough of the crowd. He used all of his strength to lift Mario into the air, then rushed through the crowd, knocking whoever was in his way off to the side. Eventually, his legs gave out, and he and Mario crashed on the ground. “Phew! Talk about rude! People nowadays have no manners whatsoever!” Todd dusted himself off and helped Mario to his feet. “My professor should be around here somewhere.”

As Mario and Todd looked all over for the professorin question, another pack of wild fans halted their progress.

“My uncle works at Cointendo! He can get you whatever games you want! Honest!”

“Do Luigi and Cappy get along?! We need answers!”

“So, are you gonna at least pay child support?”

The plumber and Toad ran and hid in the nearest room and slammed the door shut. Both were breathing like they had run a marathon in Dry Dry Desert while on fire.

“That was a close one, Mario…” Todd exhaled.

“Indeed, young Todd T.” a third voice said. Mario and Todd looked up to see an elderly Toad with brown spots, a stylized mustache, a purple suit, and a walking stick.

“Professor Toadsworth!” Todd shouted.

The elderly Toad stroked his mustache. “It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it, Master Mario?”

Mario nodded and smiled.

“You know Professor Toadsworth, Mario?” Todd gasped.

Toadsworth turned on his heel toward the table in the middle of the room and cleared his throat. “Since we last met, I’ve become a part-time history professor here at this university. They didn’t even ask for my credentials! They just gave me the job!”

Todd and Mario both exchanged looks of concern.

Toadsworth cleared his throat once again. “Anyways, since I’ve started teaching, I’ve taken a liking to a certain region not too far away from the Kingdom of Mushrooms.”

“He’s talking about Old Noosh Town,” Todd whispered to Mario.

“Old Noosh Town!” Toadsworth exclaimed. “A wonderful little place in the heart of Cutout Country. Tomorrow, me and my students will be taking a trip there to study for a couple of weeks. Judging by your presence, Master Mario, I assume you got the princess’s letter?”

Mario nodded and presented the pink paper.

“Excellent!” Toadsworth exclaimed while stroking his stache. “We’ll meet at Sunshine Airport tomorrow morning at 8. Bring all your necessary belongings as it will be a lengthy trip. I’ll fill you in on everything we know during the flight, kay?”

“But, Professor!” Todd whined. “What about the crowd?! We can’t get out!”

“Of course you can! Did you forget already, Master Mario?” Toadsworth turned until he was so flat he was practically invisible.

“WOAH, did you see THAT?!” Todd screamed in surprise.

“It’s quite an easy skill, young Todd T. You simply just...turn!” Toadsworth slipped through a crack near the corner of the room and was gone.

Todd quickly learned the new skill and perfectly mimicked his professor. “Wow, it is easy! Let’s get moving, Mario! We’ve got a long day ahead of us!”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, whatchall think? Good? Bad? In between?
> 
> If you wanna see my drawings, say hi, or just my random thoughts...  
Twitter/Instagram: @dortheartist


End file.
